Martyrdom
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: It's bad enough being the obsession of one man, but two? Especially when one is Uchiha Sasuke, and the other his own son. That's one tug-of-war you don't want to be in the middle of. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. Prey

**Martyrdom**

_Chapter One_

-Prey-

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the streets of Suna, going unrecognized by the locals as he followed his target. He had a tan travelling cloak on to help him blend in with the villagers, and had put himself under an advanced henge, giving himself dull, unnoticeable features. His target stopped in what she was doing and began to talk to one of the villagers, no doubt another person she had met at the hospital.

His prey at the moment was a slender pink haired woman by the name of Sabaku no Natsumi. She looked eerily similar to her mother, one Haruno Sakura, with that same smile and short pink locks, but had the bone structure of her father, the current Kazekage of Suna, and his light jade eyes. She had on a red top similar to the one Sakura wears, but it was tight, and the sleeves went down to just above her elbows, where they turned into mesh material. Her skirt matched the color of the top, splitting on the sides to reveal her short, tight black shorts. Covering her hands were small black gloves, and on her feet she had a pair of boots that stopped just below her knees.

He'd been watching her on and off for weeks now, and knew that today would be the day that he took her. And it had to be during the day. Because at night she went home where her parents and siblings were, and he'd never be able to grab her. He could already imagine the sheer bliss he would feel when he claimed the little brat too. It would be his way of getting revenge on both Gaara and Sakura. Gaara for stealing the only woman he'd ever wanted, and Sakura for rejecting him.

She just didn't understand that she really was the only woman for him. With her bright emerald eyes and pale pink hair, slim figure and happy smile. She was the only one who really knew him, and the only one who had been perfect for raising his children. She not only loved kids and had excellent maternal instincts, but she was powerful as well, and had excellent chakra control. That combined with the Uchiha bloodline would have been perfect. But instead, she'd chosen Sabaku no Gaara, deciding to strengthen his bloodline instead.

The news had been devastating, that was for sure, but it took Sasuke no time at all to find another woman to give him a child. And she was lucky enough to give him a son to continue the Uchiha legacy. Over the years he had visited Suna in order to get a peek at Sakura, and had slowly watched her family grow. The last time he had come Natsumi had just taken the Chuunin Exams, and so still looked like a child.

But now she had curves, wonderful, perfect breasts and slightly rounded hips. She was definitely curvier than Sakura, that was for sure, and just radiated sex appeal, even at the age of sixteen. She was a perfect substitute for his love and affections.

Sasuke glanced over to see that she had finished talking to the villager and was continuing on her way towards her home. He ducked into an alleyway, walking down it a ways and hunching over. Evening was coming on quickly, and soon she would be safe with her family. Or so she thought. As she passed by the entrance he began to cough roughly and loudly, sensing the moment he had gotten her attention and falling to the ground, making it appear like his body was suffering from convulsions.

Natsumi stopped, her curious jade gaze shifting to the alley where she saw a man on the ground. She ran forward, her instincts as a medical specialist taking over. She knelt beside him, resting her hand on his back and trying to get him to straighten. "Sir? Are you okay?" she asked, trying to assess any damage in his body with a light green glow from her hand. Unfortunately, too late, she realized he was completely healthy.

Sasuke grabbed her before she could pull away, straightening and looking into her wide eyes with his sharingan. "Sleep." He ordered, sending her under. She went limp in his grasp and he caught her before standing and lifting her into his arms. Perfect, everything was going according to plan, he smirked, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hours later he entered his hideout, or home, as some would call it. It was a small cave-like structure in the remotest mountain in Iwa, far away from anyone who would ever be looking for him. As he walked through the base to his room, he noticed that Akito wasn't there. His son was probably off in the nearest village screwing around with one of the local girls. It was just fine with the elder Uchiha, because he had something even better to entertain himself with in his arms.

Sasuke walked into his room and shut the door, locking it before taking Natsumi over to his bed. He grabbed some ink and pulled up her shirt, painting an intricate chakra seal on her stomach, just like Orochimaru had taught him how to do to a prisoner. When he was finished, he tied each of her hands to the posts on his headboard, doing the same to her ankles once he had removed her boots. Taking off her kunai holster, he set it aside before examining her. Perfect. She looked so delicate in sleep, he could already feel himself getting hard.

Not one to wait for her to wake up on her own, Sasuke stepped forward and got onto the bed. He ran his hands up her legs and thighs, over her flat stomach, until they were gripping her breasts. "Wake up Natsumi." He ordered, grabbing the collar of her top and ripping it open right down the middle, revealing her bra.

Her eyes snapped open almost immediately, and when she saw the man above her she couldn't do anything but scream. "Get off me!" she yelled, struggling, only to find she was tied down to the bed.

"I will when I'm finished." The Uchiha said, drinking in her form with hungry eyes. "You're not as pale as Sakura…" he said to himself, smoothing a hand across her stomach. "But your skin is just as soft."

"What?!" she gasped, her eyes widening as she jerked around once more. "Who are you?!" Natsumi demanded, her horrified gaze turning into a sharp and familiar glare. She moved her hands a bit, though her sand did not respond.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He said, his red gaze locking with her jade one. "And you belong to me now." He declared, taking a kunai from the pouch on his thigh and slicing through her bra.

Natsumi gasped, trying to hide her newly revealed flesh. "Uchiha?!" she asked, a small blush coming to her cheeks from being exposed.

"Yes." The ebony haired man swatted the remains of her bra out of his way so that he could get a good look at her perfect, pink-tipped breasts. "Wonderful." He said, reaching out and grabbing one, molding it in his hand before tugging on the nipple.

"Stop touching me!" she ordered. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you're mine." He said simply, lowering his head and sucking the bud into his mouth as his other hand came up to play with her other breast.

Natsumi whimpered, crying out a bit. "P-please stop." She begged.

Sasuke released her nipple with a pop and glanced up at her. "You may as well allow yourself to enjoy it, otherwise you'll cause yourself unnecessary pain." He stated, slicing open her skirt and shorts and yanking the material out of the way. He set the kunai aside and began to rub her through her panties.

She trembled, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to fight it. "How can I enjoy it! You're raping me!"

"Think of it as me making you into a woman and teaching you about sex." He mused, ripping her underwear. He smirked. "Besides…you're already starting to get wet." He said, stroking a finger up her damp slit and circling her clit.

The pink haired girl cringed, trying to press her thighs together. "Only because the human body cannot resist it."

"Or you want it." he murmured, leaning forward and forcing her legs open before he licked where he had just touched. Then he slipped his middle finger inside of her. A shiver passed through him at the feel of her walls clenching against his digit. "You're so tight…but still not ready." He said, sounding a bit disappointed as he began to move his finger within her.

She clenched her teeth together, unfortunately making her lower region tighten as well. "I do _not_ want to be raped by some thought to be dead ninja who betrayed his village." Natsumi snapped, though she jumped when he shoved his finger farther into her.

"I was betrayed!" Sasuke yelled, a somewhat crazy look swirling in his eyes.

Natsumi swallowed, shaking a bit. "Wh-what?"

"I was stabbed in the back by the woman I loved…whom I thought loved me…" he growled, entering a second finger into her and increasing his pace. "But she ran off with someone she deemed better."

Her eyes widened from both shock and the penetration. "Oh my God." She whispered. "My mom…" she swallowed.

"Yes…" he sneered, reaching forward and gripping her breast a bit tightly. "Now shut up and start moaning." He ordered.

Natsumi winced, "That's why you kidnapped me?! Because I _look_ like her?!"

"No." he snapped, sending her a glare. He moved back and undid his pants then, lowering them to reveal his stiff member. Then he leaned over her and rubbed their sexes together, moaning slightly. "I took you because you were put on this earth for me. Mine." He emphasized once more, sliding into her tight heat in one thrust.

Her eyes rolled back as she cried out, tears swelling in her jade depths. "I don't understand." She whimpered, her hands forming to fist. Her entire pelvis felt stretched and torn from the sudden intrusion. "I wasn't put here for you." She barely got out.

"Don't fight your destiny Natsumi." Sasuke said, rubbing her thighs in a soothing manner as he stayed still for her to get used to him. "It only makes things harder."

"It hurts." She grit out as she began to cry. "Please… just stop!"

"No. I never do things halfway." He murmured, slowly pulling out of her before pushing back in, this being his pace for now. "You'll get used to it eventually and it will feel good, if you let it." he told her.

Natsumi sobbed out. "When I get the chance…I'm going to kill you." She seethed, shutting her eyes tightly as the burning between her legs only grew.

Sasuke smirked darkly, though she couldn't see it. "I like your spirit. It's the same as Gaara's." he hissed, thrusting into her particularly hard that time. "But it won't last…we're going to be together forever." He said, leaning over her and placing his hands on either side of her face as he picked up his pace.

She groaned out, pain shooting through her as he pushed father into her untested depths. It still hurt, but the burning was slowly ebbing into something else. "It's not my fault my mom chose my dad instead of you." She grit out.

"I never said it was." he breathed out, reaching forward and tenderly stroking her cheek as he took in her features. Then he let his hand slide down to her breast and squeeze it. "You are a gift…a reward for all of my years of patience." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers then, giving her what he was sure was her first kiss.

Natsumi tried to fight against it, but he only kissed her harder, holding her head in place with his hand. Her knees began to tremble from a change within her. The burning was now a warm push that was beginning to feel good, despite the fact she was disgusted by it. Sasuke pulled away then so that he could look down at her face. "Relax Natsumi. Enjoy it." he said, increasing his pace.

"No." she protested weakly. "I won't." she hissed, her eyes glazing over slightly from the building feel.

He smirked, gripping her hip in one hand and her breast in the other. "But you already are." he stated, slamming into her harshly so that he was hitting her deepest spots.

She let out a soft moan, before glaring up at him. "Bearing through it and enjoying it are two different-" she gasped, arching slightly when he hit something deep inside her that set her entire body on fire. "Th-things…" she panted.

The Uchiha chuckled darkly. "And yet the line between them is so blurred." He slid his hand inward towards her pelvis, placing his thumb over her clit and rubbing it while keeping his hold on her. He pinched her nipple, tugging on it a bit. Natsumi moaned, unable to stop herself from moving against his hand. Her clit was her weak spot. Any time she'd delved in servicing herself, she'd played with her delicate nub, and now it craved the attention it had been denied for the past couple of days.

"Ooooh…" she moaned loudly, actually becoming wetter. "No." she whispered, moving against her restraints once more. "Not there…" the pink haired beauty begged.

"Are you sensitive there my flower?" Sasuke asked, holding her hips in both hands before pinching her clit and rubbing it a bit harshly. "You like that?"

She shook her head, "No…" she bit down on her lower lip. "Just st-stop…" she barely got out between her panting. "Just…don't stop."

"As you wish." He smirked, going as fast as he could and just pounding into her. His gaze continued to switch from her adorably cute face to her bouncing breasts, loving both.

Natsumi slowly began to smile as her eyes rolled back and her toes curled from how good she was beginning to feel. For being raped, this man was being oddly gentle with her. "I'm going to pee." She managed out, moving her hips against his.

"Let's see how long you can hold it." The ebony haired man said, returning his attention to her swollen clit. "I want to watch your pretty face."

"You…want me to pee?" she asked, appearing utterly confused before she moaned once more from sheer pleasure.

"No." Sasuke said. "I want you to feel the sensation of holding back your pleasure while I pound you. And when you cum, it will feel amazing." He moaned, going even faster. "If you can hold it…I will give you a treat."

She looked up at him, shaking her hips for him. "You'll…let me go?"

He smirked. "Natsumi…I will never let you go, of that you can be certain." He told her, seeing the disappointment flash across her face. "But you'll like it, I promise."

"What?" she whispered, arching once more as she cried out in bliss.

"Hold it and you'll find out." he said, done talking with her as he focused on his finish, which he could feel drawing near.

She shut her mouth, sensing he didn't want to hear her talk anymore and simply felt him moving within her. But she felt like she was going to explode, her belly felt warm and vibrations shot up her spine with every thrust.

Sasuke continued to pound into her, before becoming frustrated with the angle. So he grabbed two kunai and threw them back at Natsumi's feet, missing them by less than a centimeter as he cut the ropes keeping her legs in place. When they were freed he grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs up above her waist, allowing him to rub against her walls completely. "Yes…move your hips Natsumi." He ordered.

Natsumi cried out, moaning loudly from the angle since she could no longer control anything he was making her feel. She tried to keep up with him, but it was her first time and she was only able to match him every other thrust. "I'm sorry." She squeaked, sounding absolutely adorable as she closed her eyes. "I'm trying." She assured.

"You're doing great." He assured her, leaning over her and nuzzling her neck. "Absolutely wonderful." He growled, kissing her once more, this time thrusting his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth.

She gasped, not fully knowing what to do. It felt odd kissing him because he was so much older than her, well not so much, but he was her father's age. Knowing that she needed some direction, he gave it to her, and was pleased that she was picking it up pretty quickly. When they needed air, he stayed close to her, wanting to feel her when he reached his peak. "Are you going to cum for me Natsumi?" he asked, rubbing her clit.

Her walls tightened around him the moment he touched her. She nodded, her breathing becoming labored. "I think so." She whispered, pressing her face against his as she moved with him. "I can let go now?" she asked, trembling beneath him.

"Yes." He murmured, nipping her ear. "Let go."

Natsumi nodded and finally let her restrain go. When she did she felt overwhelming ecstasy wash over her and fill her body until she overflowed and came around him with a throaty moan. "Here's your treat." He groaned, slamming into her one last time before his hot seed shot up into her womb. He held her close, not pulling back until both had caught their breath somewhat. "You are so beautiful." He breathed out, brushing some of her hair from her face. "I'm going to take care of you for the rest of your life…my precious cherry blossom." He said, kissing her once more.

The pink haired girl lay there, dazed and not fully registering his words. She suddenly gasped and looked down, "You came inside me!" she yelled, looking horrified. "Th-things happen to girls when men release inside them!"

"I know." The Uchiha said, pulling out of her and sitting back to look at his work, completely satisfied for the first time in a long time.

"You know?!" she gasped. "But what if I get pregnant?!" she protested.

Sasuke didn't even appear to care about the subject. "Then I will have yet another powerful child." He said. "After all, your blood and that of the Uchiha combined creates nearly endless possibilities for the potential a child could have."

"I don't want to be a mom!" she screamed, kicking her legs up and managing to get her feet around his neck. She threw him backwards with her legs and quickly moved back, sitting up and trying to slip her hands from the ropes around her wrists.

He was up and over her faster than she thought he could move, a hand around her throat, making her stare into the red of his sharingan. "You will accept my seed and you will like it." he said lowly, tightening his grip slightly. "And if you act out like that again I will punish you. I don't want to be the bad guy Natsumi, but I will if you make me."

She tried to get in a breath, but her gaze only hardened, this time showing no fear. "Don't. Cum. Inside. Me." She seethed hoarsely.

"Do not presume you can order me around." He said harshly. "You are mine to do with whatever I please." He sent her into a mild genjutsu then, only giving her a taste of what he would do to her should she disobey him.

Her face shifted into one of pain, but she didn't make a noise until she spoke once more, though she was still lost in the genjutsu. "I can either make this easy for you, or I will die making it hard." She grit out.

His gaze narrowed slightly at her words, and he let go of her neck while at the same time releasing her from the genjutsu. "You will not die unless I say so." He told her, before getting off of the bed and adjusting his pants.

She gasped out when the world crashed back to the room she'd woken up in. She stared at him as he finished, "What now?"

"I have training to do, and some things to put in order." Sasuke said, walking over and picking up her undergarments as he examined them. "I assume you will want some clothes, after all."

Natsumi blinked. "You kidnapped me to keep forever and you don't even have clothes for me?"

His brow furrowed only slightly. "A few details escaped my mind, so sue me." he said, walking to the door. "Now…stay put and be good. Otherwise you might get hurt while I am away."

"Wh-what?" she went wide eyed. "You're going to leave me here?!" she called, but he had already left and shut the door. She glared at the wood before she sighed and looked down at her waist. She spread her legs and leaned forward to try and see her special spot. She could see a sticky white liquid seeping out from her hole. The pink haired girl groaned, pressing her thighs back together. She could feel the shift within her and tried not to moan. It had felt so good to have him inside her, though she knew it was wrong.

She trembled, biting down on her lower lip as she remembered the entire act. Against the headboard, she had enough slack to lower her hand to her clit and begin to rub herself. She moaned softly, wondering if she really was going to be stuck here forever, and if so, was she always going to get to have sex with that man? Those thoughts in mind, she lost herself in her own self pleasure.


	2. Pet

**Martyrdom**

_Chapter Two_

-Pet-

Akito entered the base he lived in with his father and paused, looking around suspiciously. He was tall and sleekly muscled like most Uchiha, with ebony hair that was cut short and spiked somewhat in the back. He wore a basic ninja outfit of black, with his clan's symbol on the back of his sleeveless v-neck. Something was not right. He didn't know what it was, since he didn't sense his father anywhere near, but there was something off about the place. He activated his sharingan and walked slowly and quietly throughout the place, listening to see if perhaps someone had stumbled upon their hidden abode. That was when he heard a faint sound coming from down the hall where his father's room was.

His gaze narrowed as he made his way towards the door, drawing a kunai so that he was prepared for the battle to come. Pausing outside the door, he leaned closer to listen in, and blinked when he heard a soft moan. His brow furrowed. Was there a woman in there?

Putting the kunai away, he gripped the doorknob and slowly opened it, peeking inside the room. His eyes widened at the sight and immediately switched back to their dark forest green hues. There tied to the bed was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, completely naked, and awkwardly trying to pleasure herself. He took in her slim form, perky breasts, and pink hair, and immediately grew curious as to why she was here, especially in his father's room. For the elder Uchiha had never really shown much of an interest in women.

He smirked, deciding to take this scenario for what it was. An opportunity. "You want some help with that?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. Startled jade eyes met his and the woman gasped, a slight blush coming to her face and making Akito desire her all the more.

Natsumi swallowed, attempting to cover herself the best she could, since she'd never seen this man before, and he had caught her in one of the most intimate acts. "Wh-who are you?" she demanded, though the resemblance was undeniable. He was related to the man who'd captured her, but he was far younger, maybe a year older than her.

"Uchiha Akito." He said, pushing away from the door and slowly walking towards her. "And you are?"

"None of your business!" she snapped back, regaining her glare.

"I should say it is." He stopped before her and obviously took in her form. "You are in _my_ home, after all."

She blinked, her blush returning when she finally had a close up at his face. He was extremely good looking, and although he looked very similar to Sasuke, he seemed much more dangerous and alluring. Of course, that could also be because he was much closer to her age and had the raging sex appeal of a god, but she wasn't expecting another person to be here. "Well it's still none of your business." She huffed. "And if you wouldn't mind…" she smiled almost sweetly before she yelled, looking enraged. "Stop looking at my body! I know I'm naked but you could at least have a shred of decency!"

Akito chuckled, looking up at her eyes. "Maybe if you told me your name I'd stop making you uncomfortable."

"No you weirdo!" she growled. "You're probably a rapist like him! And I don't need you psychopaths running around with my name." Natsumi grumbled, looking off since she was still blushing.

He blinked, the humor leaving his face. "Wait…my father raped you?" he asked. "Why?"

His tone made her confused, and when she turned to see his face once more she could see his own. "Why else would I be tied to a bed naked?" she quipped, though she tried to not sound so angry. "I don't know why…but he said I was put on this earth for him. Something about how my mother betrayed him…" Natsumi frowned then. "I think he took me because I look like her."

"Oh…I just thought he'd finally convinced a woman to come home with him…" the younger Uchiha said. "So…I'm guessing you don't want help with your…uh…needs then." He said a bit awkwardly, since he didn't really know how to deal with this kind of situation.

"If by needs you mean these ropes and some clothes, then I would be eternally grateful." She said, tugging at the restraints a bit. She looked up and gave him her most powerful puppy dog look and tried to appear as innocent as possible. "Please…" she begged. "I would be so grateful…and they're really starting to hurt my wrists."

He arched a brow. "You're not going to try anything are you? You're obviously a ninja, and since my father wants you kept here I will have to abide by his wishes."

"Your father?" she blinked, finally seeing the connection between the two. "He's your dad? Then where's your mom? And why am I here if he has some woman!" she huffed, growing angry once more.

"My mother died giving birth to me." Akito said simply, not seeming to be affected by it. "You're the first woman I've ever heard of that he's slept with since her death."

"Raped." She corrected. "Now can you please get me some clothes." She asked once more. "I mean, if you untie me I'll even go with you to get them or something. And I promise to behave. You can even put me back here when we're done. I just really don't want to be tied up anymore."

He just shrugged, before moving to untie her. "You might as well just eat dinner with me. I was about to start making it before I came in here, and I assume my father doesn't want you to starve." He said, moving back once she was free. "I don't think we have anything that will fit you…but one of my shirts should do."

"Thank you." She said, pulling the covers with her so she could wrap them around her body for the time being. "I really appreciate it." She actually smiled, though it was a bit sad.

"Well I might as well give you a tour of the place, since I guess you're living here now." Akito said, leading her to his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser and began to go through it. "Do you want a long sleeved or short sleeved shirt?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Long sleeved please…I'm kind of cold." She said, looking around his room. "So, how come you live…in a cave?"

"So that people will leave us alone." He said, taking out a black long sleeved shirt. He began to rummage around for a pair of shorts then, figuring she would want her lower half to be covered as well. "My father said that people tried to steal his eyes from him when he was younger, and he didn't want me to have to deal with that. It's just easier being the last of your clan when nobody knows you exist." He said, taking out an old pair of black shorts and holding out the clothes to her. "Here, these should do."

She took the clothes from him and glanced up at his face, as if she were waiting for him to say something. But his confusion was quickly swept away when her blush returned, "Um…can you turn around?"

He blinked. "Oh…of course." He said, about to turn around when he paused. "I don't necessarily trust you…so you'll just have to face away instead."

She looked as if she were about to protest, but he had a point, and since she had no intention of putting her life in jeopardy, she turned around. Natsumi let out a shaky breath, and dropped the sheet before pulling on the shirt as swiftly as she was able. It was long enough to barely cover her rear, which she was grateful for. She stepped into the shorts carefully and pulled them up, unfortunately they were just tight enough to hang on her hips. So she pulled the shirt over them in attempts to help them stay up.

She glanced back at him, noting his gaze had been lower than she would have liked, but they moved back to meet her own. "You're probably told this all the time," he said, walking over to her and picking the sheet up from the ground. "But you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." He told her, reaching out and lightly brushing some of her hair to the side. The corner of his mouth tilted up. "And I don't even know your name."

"Natsumi." She said softly. "And yes…I am told that all the time. It's times like these I wish I were ugly…then maybe some crazy guy wouldn't have kidnapped me."

"I thought it was because you looked like your mother." He said.

"Well if I wasn't pretty do you think your daddy would want me?" she wondered, arching a curious brow.

He shrugged. "I'd still want you for your body. I mean, I'd just have to ignore your face." he smirked, showing that he was joking with her. "Come on, I'm starving, and I bet you are as well." He gestured for them to leave so he could show her the kitchen.

She almost laughed and followed him out, glancing around as they made their way down the hall. She had to admit for a cave, it was fairly cozy. Not at all cold and damp like she assumed all caves were. Finally they reached the kitchen and Natsumi was surprised to find it much like any household kitchen.

Akito went to the fridge as she stood in slight awe. She felt better just being in a somewhat normal place. "Um…do you think…I could cook?" she wondered.

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "You want to?"

She nodded. "After the day I've had, it will help me relax."

"Alright." he said, stepping aside. "That's the pantry, obviously, pots and pans are there, plates and bowls there, and the silverware is there." He pointed to each location. "If you have trouble finding anything just ask me and I can tell you where it is."

Natsumi smiled and opened the fridge, looking over what she had to work with. She searched the pantry then, deciding to make steak stir fry since it was simple and delicious. She pulled out the necessary pans and items and began with the raw pieces of meat, seasoning them. She looked around and opened a few cabinets before finding the seasoning she wanted for the vegetables. She attempted to reach up and get it, but it was on the top shelf and just barely out of her reach.

In any other instance she could have used her sand, but the grains had been lost to her ever since her arrival in this place. Instead, a larger, paler hand than her own reached up and grabbed it for her, lowering it down to her level. "Here." Akito said, and it was then she realized was standing really close to her.

She turned around and a dark blush surfaced on her cheeks because he didn't move back. "Um…" she swallowed. "How old are you?" she asked, fumbling slightly with the spice.

"Seventeen." He replied, placing his hand on the counter.

"Oh," she looked down between them. How on earth could the son of a crazy man be so hot? Curse her teenage love for bad boys! And this Uchiha Akito was _definitely_ a bad boy. "You're only a year older than me…" she said, though she didn't understand why.

He smirked slightly. Her expressions were so…expressive, and she looked absolutely irresistible when she blushed. "Imagine that." he said.

"Yeah…" she nodded, placing her hand on his chest. Akito blinked, wondering what it was she was going to do. She pushed him away slightly since she couldn't move from her spot. "Excuse me." She whispered, resuming her cooking.

A small pang of disappointment shot through him, but he reminded himself that she had been through what was probably a traumatizing experience earlier, and so decided to go sit at the table and watch her cook. "You're very odd." He commented, taking a seat.

"How so?" she asked without looking back at him.

"You just say and do odd things." He explained. "Especially after what you went through…I mean…you don't even look like you cried. Don't girls usually cry about that stuff?"

Natsumi smiled slightly. "I did cry…a little bit. But I am a ninja, I'm prepared for the worst types of torture. That was not torture, per say, because he didn't do anything humiliating or bad. If that makes sense." She sighed. "But I don't think he wants to break me. After all he kept saying I belonged to him the entire time."

"…weird." Was all the Uchiha said as he watched her.

She moved around the kitchen, getting lost in the cooking and it really did help her relax. It made her think of her mother, and how hopefully she would be found sooner rather than later. When she was all finished, she prepared them plates before setting one down in front of him and then one in the chair she was going to take. She went over to the fridge and grabbed two waters, since it was the only thing in there. But when she shut the door and turned to face the table, she froze, her eyes widening and locked on the doorway.

There stood Sasuke, a brown paper bag in one hand as he surveyed the scene. He was tense, and his onyx gaze moved around the kitchen before setting on Natsumi. His face was blank, but somehow Natsumi knew he was displeased. "Is there any left for me?" he asked, setting the bag down and walking over to the table.

Akito glanced at his elder. "Father, I didn't realize you were back. Natsumi and I were just getting to know one another." He said, seemingly unaffected by the sudden temperature drop in the room.

"I see." Was all he said, his gaze still on Natsumi as he waited for an answer.

She nodded quickly and hurriedly took another plate down and got the rest ready for him to eat. She couldn't believe how afraid she was. If felt as if her heart had stopped beating. She placed it down in front of him and gave him the water she'd gotten from herself. She knew her hands were shaking and she did her best to keep them from doing so. She grabbed another water and sat down in the spot that was unfortunately between the two males.

They began to eat in silence, the only sound being their forks hitting their plates, and of them chewing. Akito looked over at his father then. "So about Natsumi-" he began, only to be cut off.

"She is off-limits to you." Sasuke said, giving his son a hard look. "You are not to touch her at all. She's mine." He said vehemently.

"Well I was just wondering, I mean it was weird to come home and find a girl in your room." He shrugged.

The elder Uchiha's gaze narrowed slightly. "What were you doing in my bedroom?"

"I heard a weird noise when I came home so I went to check it out and found her masturbating." Akito said, gesturing to the pink haired girl. Natsumi almost choked on her food, before flashing a glare to the younger Uchiha. He glanced at her and smirked. "It was really hot."

Sasuke glared at his son as well, before turning his attention to Natsumi, his gaze softening slightly. "You were touching yourself?" he asked.

"Can we _please_ get back to being mad at him." She blushed a dark red, pointing to Akito. She wanted more than anything for the conversation to move away from her self-pleasuring.

"Right, you and I will talk later." Sasuke told her, before looking back at his son. "You didn't touch her, did you?"

Akito rolled his eyes. "No, I wanted to, but she didn't seem to want my help getting off." he sighed. "So I released her and got her some clothes to wear since she was cold."

"Good. Make sure you keep your distance where she is concerned. If I find out you so much as brushed your hand against her thigh, you don't even want to know what the consequences will be." the Uchiha said.

"Yes father." Akito said, though he didn't really seem to care. After all, he had just wanted to know why Natsumi was here and what he was allowed to do with her. And now that he did, he would obey his elder. After all, she was just one girl.

They finished dinner after that, not really saying much. When everyone was done, Sasuke rose. "Akito, wash the dishes." He said, picking up his bag in one hand and grabbing Natsumi's upper arm in the other. "Come with me." he ordered, already pulling her out of her chair.

She followed after him, not that she had a choice. But she glanced back at Akito before they made it through the door. She gave him a small wave before she was once more in the hall with Sasuke. He took her back into his room, closing the door behind them before dropping the bag on the floor. "Take those off." he instructed, pointing at the clothes she was wearing.

Natsumi blinked, appearing confused. "But…why?"

"Because I don't want you in my son's clothes." he sneered. "Now remove them, or I will do it myself."

She gripped the shirt she was wearing, though she made no move to take it off. "Can I at least have some clothes to change into before I take them off?"

Sasuke gave her a dark smirk. "I brought you some clothes…but you won't need them for a while."

Natsumi frowned, stepping back and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Al-already?"

"Are you complaining my blossom?" he asked, moving closer to her and gently stroking her cheek. "Did you not feel pleasure from what we did earlier?"

"The feel of my body has nothing to do with the fact my mind rejects it." She protested, leaning away from him slightly.

"It won't after a while." He said. "Now take off your clothes. I will not ask again."

Natsumi frowned, staring down at her shorts. She gripped the hem and slowly began to lower them, though the shirt still did a good enough job hiding her. When she didn't proceed and his glare endured, she grabbed the shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. Once it was off of her Sasuke snatched it from her hands and tossed it aside, before grabbing her and forcing her to stand, making her body press against his. "Was my son lying when he said he didn't touch you?" he asked.

"No." she frowned. "He walked in, untied me, got me some clothes, and then we ate. That's it." She said harshly.

"Good." the Uchiha said, before pushing her back onto the bed. He stared down at her as he began to remove his pants, taking in her form. "It's time for me to teach you more about sex." He declared, taking off his shirt as well so that they were both equally as naked. "First being how to please a man."

"I don't want to please you." Natsumi grumbled defiantly.

His onyx gaze hardened. "Then you want to be punished for your insolence?"

"What are you going to do?" she scoffed. "You're just going to have sex with me anyways."

"Very well." He reached down and grabbed her once more, and despite her struggling, turned her around and bent her over the side of his bed, keeping a hold on her hands. "You must learn not to talk back to me Natsumi, I do not appreciate your defiance." He told her, shoving a finger into her anus.

Her eyes widened and she only struggled more. "No!" she screamed. "Please! Not there!" she begged. "I promise I'll behave." She whispered.

Sasuke pulled her up into a standing position, though he left his finger inside of her. "You understand this is what will happen if you disobey me?" he said lowly in her ear, glancing down and staring at her breasts over her shoulder.

She nodded, swallowing her from the slight discomfort he was forcing into her. "I understand."

He pulled his finger out of her and turned her around, cupping her cheek as if he was trying to reassure her. "Now pleasure me." he ordered, taking her hand and placing it over his member.

Natsumi had to do her best not to show how creeped out she was holding some guy's dick. Having it inside her was different. She hadn't had to do anything but take it. What was she even supposed to do with it? Before he could scold her again, she clasped her hand around him, making sure she didn't do it too hard, because she knew she'd only be punished for that. Then she began to rub him the best she could. "Is that good?"

"Yes." He said, guiding her a bit more before taking his hand away. "Rub the tip as well. With your thumb."

She did as she was told, rubbing his tip with thumb only adding a bit of pressure. She actually blushed when she felt him grow harder and throb slightly in her hand. Sasuke moaned softly, watching the motions of her hand. "Good…now use your mouth." He told her. "Lick it."

Natsumi almost froze. "Um…" she whispered, stopping in her ministrations. "Can I at least make a request before I have to do that?" she wondered. Sasuke arched a brow, curious as to what it was she wanted. He almost denied her the opportunity, but she looked so adorable, so much like Sakura in that moment, that he decided to give her a chance.

"Can…can you please not cum in my mouth…I'm just not ready for that yet…" she said timidly.

He gave her a somewhat tender look and stroked her cheek. "Very well. We shall save that for a later date."

"Thank you." She breathed out with relief, though to him it might have looked as if she was relishing his contact with her. Thankful that she was at least prolonging the inevitable, she sank to her knees and came face to face with the thing that had been shoved inside her just hours ago. She swallowed and placed her hands over it once more as she began to lick up his shaft. Luckily, he was a clean man, and thus his stench was not horrendous as were some of the male patients at the hospital. She simply didn't understand why men liked to stink.

He moaned again, placing his hand on her head in an encouraging manner. "Yes…like that."

Knowing what was coming next, she decided she might as well take the initiative in this aspect. After she'd had enough of licking him, she took him in her mouth, trying to fit in his entire length without using her teeth and it clearly took him off guard. The Uchiha hissed, letting his head fall back at the pleasure. He began to thrust into her mouth then, enjoying the feel. "Use your tongue Natsumi, don't just take it." he instructed.

She tried not to glare, but she absolutely hated this. She let her tongue flick over his tip and then attempted to wrap it around his dick. She had no idea what she was doing, but due to the noises she was getting from him she figured she was doing a good job. "Good…good." he said. They continued this for a while, with Sasuke giving her more instructions and encouragement, before he suddenly pulled out of her mouth. "Now get on the bed."

Natsumi stared at his throbbing member before she stood and went back to the bed before crawling onto it. He followed her onto the bed, making her lie down. "Now I will return the favor to you." he said, stroking her folds before circling her clit. "Tell me what you want."

"I _want_ to go home." Said sharply, though this time she didn't look as angry as she sounded. "But since you won't let me, I might as well just give you what you want. So just stick your dick inside my pussy and get it over with."

He tsked, pinching the nub and tugging on it, before he slipped a finger inside of her. "Natsumi…you know I want to make you happy and feel good. Tell me what you want me to do to you, and this time don't be a smart ass about it." he said, curling his finger so that it rubbed against her g-spot.

She moaned softly, gripping the sheets tightly as her body arched. "Will you just fuck me already?" she demanded.

Sasuke smirked and looked down, seeing that she was dripping. "You're so cute." He said, removing his finger and slamming into her, this time starting their session fast and hard.

Natsumi couldn't help but pant as he pounded into her. This time felt incredibly better than her first, almost as if her body was craving for another dose of him. "I know." She smirked, not exactly sure why she was taking such pleasure out of his obsession with her.

Knowing that it was her weak spot, he reached down and began to rub her clit. "When you cum…I want you to shout my name." he panted slightly. "Call me Sasuke-kun."

"Why?" she groaned loudly, unable to fight against the wonderful feel that was spreading through her. "We…we don't use name suffix in Suna…" she barely got out as another moan escaped her lips.

"They do in Konoha." He said, slamming into her a bit harshly. The truth was it was what Sakura used to call him, and he wanted more than anything to be called that again. But he wouldn't tell Natsumi that. He wouldn't show her that weakness.

She whimpered slightly, moving against his hips. He could hear the wet sound between them. "F-fine." She gasped, moaning loudly. "Just rub me more…" she begged.

The Uchiha did so, completely entranced with the adorable expression on her face. With his free hand he reached down and grabbed her breast, tugging on her nipple as they continued to slam their pelvises together.

"Oh!" she groaned. "Sasuke-kun, it feels so good." She whimpered, licking her lips as warmth spread throughout her.

Sasuke moaned, a small smile actually coming to his face at the euphoria he felt at the name. "Cum for me Natsumi…explode all over my dick." He seethed, going even faster.

As if on command, her body tightened and she arched in ecstasy. "Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, rubbing her own clit as she came all over him, the sheer feel driving her over the edge.

"Yes…yes!" he exclaimed, pulling out of her and cumming all over her stomach. He leaned over her, kissing her sweetly. "Wonderful." He breathed out, stroking her cheek as he watched her come down from her high.

She was panting, hardly able to catch her breath. She glanced up at him, a frown on her face. "I don't feel warm this time…" she said, though she seemed confused.

"Because I didn't cum inside you." Sasuke explained, brushing her hair from her face. "You didn't want me too, remember?"

Natsumi gave him a weak glare. "Then fuck me again, and this time make me feel warm." She ordered, rubbing her clit once more.

He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling it away and stopping her. "Beg."

The pink haired girl smirked, her expression only reminding him of one person in that moment. It wasn't someone he wanted to imagine beneath him. "No." she said with finality. "Now if we're not going again, get off me. I want to take a shower. If that's okay with you."

His gaze narrowed. "Natsumi…what did I say would happen if you disobeyed me?" he asked lowly. "Beg, unless you want your ass to lose its virginity as well."

"So I get no reward for behaving?" she asked simply, not backing down. "I do everything you want and you're still going to punish me? That's a great way to try and train someone."

The ebony haired man glared at her lightly. "Very well, I shall teach you a new position." He said, getting off of her and pulling her up to her feet and leading her into the bathroom.

Natsumi blinked. "Wait…I can't shower by myself?"

"Not tonight." He declared, already thinking of the position he was going to use when taking her after he washed her body. She would never think about showers in the same way ever again once he was done.

* * *

Akito let out an irritated sigh, trying to focus on his book instead of the sounds of his father and Natsumi that he could hear through the wall. This was so fucking weird. If his father had normally brought women over it would be fine, but this…this was just out of the ordinary for the old man. Especially to go for someone so young.

Though Natsumi was extremely beautiful, he would be the first to admit that. And the sounds she made during climax…they were absolutely addicting. He could even picture the cute faces she made too. If only his father hadn't said she was off-limits. Then he could have a piece of her as well.

He glanced down at his pants and groaned, seeing his erection. Great, now he would have to masturbate before going to sleep later. Deciding that he couldn't concentrate on his book anyways, he set it aside and pulled his erection out of his pants. He would have to think about this freaky new situation later. Right now he had bigger things to focus on. Literally.


End file.
